


Choke hold

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangulation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When an old enemy of Jack’s gets them, what will happen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Choke hold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the 'Asphyxiation' square on my H/C Bingo card.

Jack wakes when a slash of water hits him. Sputtering and blinking away the droplets, he takes in his surroundings. Mac is tied to a chair facing him. The kid seems reasonably relaxed under the conditions, he is conscious and there are no visible marks or injuries so they didn´t do anything extreme, yet. There is duct tape over his mouth, effectively gagging him.

‘Welcome back, Dalton.’

The voice comes from behind him, but it raises the hairs in his neck.

‘You keep coming like a coackroach, aren´t you Craen? I thought I took care of you.’

‘I am sure you did,’ The man laughs like Jack told an hilarious joke, ‘but as you can see, I’m not dead.’

‘Yeah, that is too bad. What do you want?’

‘Who says I want anything?’

Jack doesn´t like that. If Craen doesn´t want anything, he wants revenge. He can see it in his eyes and it doesn´t bode anything good. Men like Craen like to prey on the weak and show their dominance.

‘Seriously, there must be something you want, otherwise we wouldn´t be here, right?’

Craen seems to think over Jack´s words.

‘Well, there is something.’

‘See?’ Jack smiles.

‘Yeah, come to think of it, I want to get back at you.’

Jack sighs, why do the bad guys always hold a grudge. Jack looks Craen in the eyes, ‘well, that only seems fair. Give it your best shot.’

‘Oh, fair has nothing to do with it, Dalton. See, I have been studying you two and it is clear to me you are attached to the kid.’

‘Come on Craen, this is between us, leave the kid out of it.’

‘No can do Dalton,’ he turns to Mac, ‘Sorry kid, you are just collateral damage.’

Craen snaps his fingers and one of his men walks up to Mac who looks defiantly at the man. The goon places his big hand around Mac’s throat and pushes down. It only takes Mac to lose consciousness. Jack knows Mac probably didn´t even registered what happened. The man performed a perfect push choke. Jack does his best not to react, but he can see he releases the choke immediately and Mac is already coming around. Jack tries to catch his eyes, and when he does, it is clear the violent act affected Mac.

‘Well, I see you two need a moment, so we will head out.’

The two goons and Craen leave the room.

‘Mac? You alright? Jzzs Kid, I…’

Since Mac is still wearing the duct tape he can’t answer. But his eyes are wide.

‘It’s OK, Mac, you have gone through this before, remember? I choked you out during our latest training session. You were only out for a couple of seconds.’

Mac nods his head in understanding, taking slow deliberate breaths through his nose. Before Jack can say something, the door opens and Craen enters again, a smug smile on his face. The two goons take their place next to Mac and Jack´s gut clenches. He can see Mac is putting up a brave front so he has to do the same.

‘Must have been quiet the one-sided conversation. But you were always good at that, weren’t you?’

‘What do you want, Craen?’

Craen studies Jack, smirking, ‘you still hope I’m doing this to distract information, don´t you?’ Well, got to disappoint you, man, like I said before. I have some time to kill, what better way than to torment you?’

A flick of his fingers and one of the men clamps off Mac´s blood supply. Jack curses the very ground Craen walks on but again it is over before he can really get on a roll. This time however, Mac wakes with panic in his eyes.

‘Well, this was fun. I will leave you again to your own thoughts.’

One of the men rips off the duct tape, eliciting some colorful words from Mac. The men leave the room without another word.

‘What the heck Jack?’ Mac wheezes.

‘Are you Ok?’

Mac nods but it is more than clear he is not OK.

‘I’m sorry, Mac, you’re in this because of me.’

Mac gives him an encouraging smile. This time it doesn´t take Craen as much time to return. The goon who until now choked Mac out, attaches wires to Mac’s chest and finger, while the other rolls in some medical equipment. Jack has spent enough time in hospitals to know what monitors and AED’s look like.

‘Come on Craen, what is it you want? Money? Power? Drugs? Guns? What?’

The smirk on his face doesn´t predict anything good. The machine is turned on and Mac’s vitals appear on the machine.

‘Good, now that we are settled, let’s try something new, shall we?’

‘Leave him Craen, your problems are with me.’

‘Tempting, I must admit, but no, it’s too much fun to see your face when your helpless to save your partner, so we will continue now, OK?’

This time the goon doesn´t take Mac in a choke hold but instead clamps his hand around Mac´s mouth and pinching his nose shut. Jack calls out for them stop and Mac starts to struggle. Jack keeps cursing, knowing that an air choke is much more dangerous than the blood chokes they did before. It will also take longer for Mac to lose consciousness and will be much more painful. Mac’s struggles are getting more desperate but he is restrained professionally.

‘Stop! You’re killing him.’

Jack too pulls on his restraints, he knows Mac can hold his breath for more than a minute, but this is way more stressing and Jack already sees Mac’s face reddening from lack of oxygen. The more his air hunger grows, the more violent the struggles become.

The monitor alarms are screaming but the man doesn´t let go. All of a sudden Mac rag dolls, his body going completely limp and Jack only now realizes he is screaming at the top of his lungs. The man lets go and Jack can see Mac’s vitals slowly stabilizing.

‘Now Jack, I must admit, the kid has fight in him.’

Jack curses in every language he knows but is left alone.

‘Mac! Mac! Come on kid, open your eyes.’

Jack keeps cajoling Mac until Mac suddenly spasms, coughs and starts to struggle again.

‘Mac! It’s OK, calm down, deep breaths, remember.’

‘What happened?’

‘What do you remember?’

Jack can see when Mac´s memory kicks in.

‘What do they want?’

‘That’s the problem, Mac, they don´t want anything, I…’

‘Jack, it’s OK.’ Mac wheezing seems worse.

‘Mac, can you get free?’

Mac gives a tug on his duct tape restraints, shaking his head.

‘Mac, stop. Rest! I’ll figure it out.’

It’s a testimony how bad Mac must be feeling when he doesn´t protest. Jack tries to free himself but he must admit Craen knows what he is doing. There is no give in the duct tape restraints.

Too soon the door opens and the three men enter. Without further ado, the men take their position. Mac starts to struggle immediately, this time it is wild and desperate. He tries to gain leverage by arching his back but the other goon presses down on his chest. The monitor beeps erratically and Jack can no longer watch the life leaving Mac, so he closes his eyes, trying to block out the noise of Mac´s struggle. He knows this will haunt him the rest of his life.

A slap to the face, makes him look up at Craen, ‘no cheating Dalton. I want you to see this. Can you see how much he trusts you to save him? And you are failing him miserably, aren´t you? Big Bad Jack Dalton.’

The fight is leaving Mac and it is clear he is well on his way to unconsciousness. The moment he goes limp, the man loosens his grip, checking the machines and grabbing an Ambu bag. He puts the mask over Mac´s nose and mouth while the other man pumps air into Mac’s oxygen deprived lungs.

In contrast to earlier, he can´t look away while the two men keep Mac’s breathing going. It only shows Jack how professional they are. They must have some sort of medical training. But what is more unsettling is the degree Craen is willing to go. They need to get out of here, before Mac has permanent damage, if he hasn´t already.

‘So Dalton, let me tell you what is going to happen. My men will hold the choke longer and longer. I don´t need to tell you that brain damage typically occurs when the body is deprived of air for three minutes. Death will usually occur if breathing is not restored in six to eight minutes.’

‘Stop, please. The kid has nothing to do with it.’ Jack hates how his voice sounds, pleading, begging but he will do anything to keep Mac from this faith.

A cough can be heard and then Mac pulls in a deep breath, and another. Once it is clear Mac is recovering, the men leave the room.

‘Mac, come on, kid, deep breaths.’

Mac stays quiet, the only sound in the room his ragged breaths.

‘I’m sorry.’ Jack says , tears flowing.

Mac mumbles something, but he is just so weak, Jack can´t understand what he is saying.

This time the men don´t return when Jack expects them to. Mac slowly recuperates and his breathing slows to a more normal rate.

‘I’m sorry you have to go through this, since it’s my problem with Craen.’

‘’s OK.’ Mac croaks.

‘It’s not OK, Mac, I…’

Jack is interrupted when Craen enters again.

‘Ready for the next round Mister Macgyver?’

Mac gives his most defying stare. There is nothing to say.

‘I must give it to you Mister Macgyver, most men by now would be begging met tos top, but not you. Respect.’

Jack´s blood boils by the way Craen comes into Mac’s personal space, he gives a creepy vibe. When he steps back one of the men takes Mac once again in a choke hold. Mac’s conscious is snuffing out in seconds, but this time the goon doesn´t release Mac. The monitor shows Mac´s heart is struggling, and eventually stops.

Jack doesn´t release he is pulling so hard on the duct tape restraints that they cut in his skin and blood is welling up.

‘No! Mac! No!’

The goon lets go and Mac’s open eyes stare at him, but most shocking is his unmoving chest.

‘Please, do something!’

A nod from Craen and the two men spring into action. One of them pumps air in Mac’s lungs while the other puts the chair in a reclining position and starts CPR.

‘Wondering what will happen when he dies?’ Craen taunts Jack.

‘No, because I know what I am going to do with the rest of my life.’ Jack spats back.

Craen can´t seem to let it go, because he asks ‘and what would that be?’

‘I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down.’

After what feel like a lifetime, they have a rhythm and Mac is breathing again. They leave the oxygen mask on when they exit the room.

Jack is too shocked about what just happened in front of him to say anything. This is just too much.

Mac’s ragged breaths pull him from his thoughts and when he looks at Mac he can see tired blue eyes stare at him. He gives him a sad smile.

‘How are you holding up, kid?’

Mac just lazily blinks, his gaze is unfocused and Jack can only pray Mac isn’t already suffering from brain damage.

‘Rest kid.’

Mac just lays there. It hurts Jack to see the bruises that are forming around the kid’s throat and face. Eventually Mac´s breathing becomes better and Jack can see Mac is getting more aware of his surroundings.

‘Hi Mac. Don´t try to talk, OK?’

Mac´s eyes track his voice and eventually find his face.

‘What the heck, Jack?’

It is barely a whisper and Jack can tell it must hurt as hell to talk.

‘I know Mac, I know. This guy is loony.’

Mac’s eyes flutter closed again and although everything in Jack screams to keep Mac awake, he is realistic enough to know Mac needs to recuperate from his ordeal. He can see the monitor so he can keep track of Mac’s vitals. Mac’s body twitches occasionally and Jack is worried, he is sure that another round will do Mac no good. He can only hope Craen is getting tired of this game.

Mac suddenly spasms, waking with a panicked gasp.

‘Hey Mac, I’m here.’

Mac’s eyes find him and he gives a smile, hopefully an encouragingly one.

‘Where are we?’

Jack winces how Mac’s voice sounds and his heart sinks, but he can´t let Mac know, he has to be brave for the both of them, so he smiles.

‘We’re in our weekly torture dungeon, hoss.’

Mac’s eyes examine his surroundings and it is clear that recognition builds.

‘That’s right Mac, we’re still stuck.’

Mac tiredly smiles and he moves his hand making Jack’s heart jump when he sees something metallic in Mac’s hand. He must have pickpocketed one of the goons.

‘Kid, I am so proud of you.’

But before they can start trying to free themselves, the door opens with a loud bang. Craen and his two goons enter and assume positions. Jack’s heart skips a beat and he can only draw the attention away from Mac so he can hide whatever he managed to steal. Jack starts mouthing off to Craen who seems unfazed. When he flicks his fingers Jack starts cursing, begging, but the two men step up. Mac starts to fight them within the limits of his restraints. In his weakened state he is no match for his assailants. Once again, it doesn´t take long before he loses consciousness and just like the last time the man keeps the choke going.

‘Let him go goddamnit. If something happens to him, you better kill me off as well because I will make you wish you were never born. Remember my face, it will be the last thing you see!’

The men seem unfazed by Jack’s outburst. Mac is released and his head falls to the side, eyes open. A sob escapes Jack.

At Craen’s mark, the men once again start CPR, this time they keep going. One man looks at Craen and shakes his head. Jack’s world crashes. While the man who is giving heart massage keeps going, the other one gest the AED. When the first shock goes through Mac’s body, Jack can only watch in horror and shock. When the monitors pick up a more regular heartbeat, Jack thanks all deities he knows. When they leave this time, Jack realizes this will be it, Mac is getting to a point where he is too weak. They are going to kill him.

When Mac starts stirring, Jack calls out to him. It takes some time for Mac to register his voice which is worrisome to say the least. When Mac’s eyes finally seem to track Jack, Mac gives him a weak smile. He looks horrible, bruises mark his neck and face, but worse are his blood shot eyes, which make the blue irises stand out even more.

‘Hey kid,…’ his voice breaks and the tears that build, start falling. It seems to stir something in Mac.

‘Do you remember what you were doing?’

Mac stares at him confused.

‘You pickpocketed something to cut yourself free. Remember?’

Jack can see Mac is doing his best searching his memory. All he can do is help Mac calm down so he starts to chatter. It always helps Mac to focus so he keeps going. He cannot really see what Mac is doing.

‘Are you OK, Mac?’

He starts to worry when Mac doesn´t acknowledge him. But all of a sudden one hand comes up. Mac managed to free one hand. He is anting and lays back down against the chair.

‘Take your time, Mac, you’re doing good, kid.’

His insides scream for Mac to hurry before Craen returns but he knows he can’t stress Mac at the moment the kids Is doing his best. With herculean effort Mac rights himself and slowly cuts the other hand fee. Jack lets out a whoop, ‘OK Mac, take a breath before you come to me.’

He hates himself for having to push Mac, but it is their only way to get out of here. Mac sits up, sways and loses all color in his face.

‘Mac! Breathe through it. You can do it.’

Mac puts in an effort and eventually stands up. Well, tries, because his legs buckle and he falls flat on his face. Jack worries Mac is unconscious again, because he didn´t let out a peep. He can only hoop they didn´t hear Mac fall. Stubbornly Mac tries to get up again and tears built in his eyes when he realizes he just can´t. He starts to crawl towards Jack and it is clear it takes all his willpower to move, let alone crawl. Once he reaches the chair Jack is sitting in, he collapses.

‘Mac? Son? You need to cut one hand free so I can get us out of here.’

It hurts to have to ask Mac to push himself while it is clear he is badly hurt.

‘Come on, Mac, you can do this.’

‘I can´t.’ Mac whispers, tears welling up in frustration.

‘Yes, you can specialist! Get on your feet! You have a mission to accomplish.’ Jack commands.

It seems to do the trick, because Mac struggles to get to his knees, listing to the right.

‘Mac, lean against my legs, don´t face plant on me!’

Jack is sure that when Mac falls, he won’t be able to get up again. Mac lets himself rest against Jack´s legs, his head in is lap while he blindly gropes for Jack’s wrist. Once he finds it, his fingers slowly start cutting. Jack is getting nervous, they are so close to escape but as long as he is taped to this chair, they won’t stand a chance. Mac is too weak to defend himself.

The moment Mac cuts through enough material, Jack pulls his hand up, ripping the remaining tape. Mac goes limp, having depleted all of his reserves and Jack can barely hold him with one hand, guiding Mac’s head towards the floor.

Just at that moment the door opens.

Jack can cry from frustration.

‘Well, well, I must admit it was most entertaining to watch Mister Macgyver go through so much trouble to get to you. You must be very important to him. Put him back in the chair.’

Shit, they were watched by cameras, how could he have been so foolish?

Jack reaches out to stop the man to pick up Mac, but he is quickly subdued and taped back to the chair. Mac is lifted and placed back in the chair. The monitors are reconnected and Jack can see his vitals are stable although his heartbeat isn´t as regular as it should be. Just as the men are taping Mac, a Phoenix TAC team breaches and within seconds the three men are taken into custody.

‘Take care of Mac!’ Jack shouts.

The TAC-leader calls the all clear and two medics enter the room, immediately focusing on Mac. The two are working fast and Jack shouts to his colleagues to free him. When a knife flicks open next to him, he looks up to see Ben. He is a good guy and Jack personally trained him. He tells Jack to hold still while he slices through the tape. Jack stumbles upright, tripping over his own feet. Ben catches him and guides him closer to Mac, but still holds his arm, nobody needs a seconds wounded at this moment.

‘I have conjunctival and facial petechial hemorrhages and neck edema.’

Mac jerks and everybody stills as it is clear Mac regained consciousness.

‘Mac? Welcome back, It’s Rico, remember? Don’t try to talk, you have neck injuries and I am worried that you may have a fractured hyoid bone. We need to intubate to preserve an airway. Do you understand? Don’t talk or nod, just blink your eyes twice if you understand.’

Jack can see Mac blinking once, did he not understand the question or the instruction? Jack’s worry tenfold.

‘You’re doing good Mac, if you are feeling confused, that is normal, OK? Don’t worry about it.’

Miller, the other medic prepares an IV-port and draws up the necessary medication while Rico opens an intubation set. Jack can see Mac´s eyes close and they work quick and efficiently intubating Mac. An ambu bag is connected and Miller takes over Mac´s breathing. Rico slips on a c-spine collar and then everything goes quick. Four TAC team members lift Mac on a backboard and his is whisked away to the waiting ambulance.

‘They are taking good care of Mac, Jack, let’s go.’

Jack stumbles behind them and Ben supports him while they tail behind.

* * *

Jack is waiting anxiously in the room Mac is admitted in. He was informed that Mac is doing good but he needed imaging and other consults where Jack wasn’t allowed to stay with Mac. The doctors explained Mac wouldn´t notice since he was sedated for the intubation. So in the end, Jack was escorted to the room Mac would be admitted in. He already spoke to Matty when he was checked by an ER-doctor. He gave Matty the keys to his home so she could get some stuff he needed since he wasn´t panning on leaving Mac.

When there is commotion in the hallway, he gets up from the chair near the window. A bed is wheeled in and two nurses busy themselves organizing IV-lines, breathing tube and other machinery, adjusting lines that come and go under the blanket. Mac looks horrible. The neck collar is still in place as is the breathing tube. An NG-tube is taped to his nostril. But much worse are the bruises on his face and neck, they are almost black. The nurse must see his shocked expression and steps closer.

‘Shall I explain what all the machines are for?’

‘No that’s OK, I know what they do. How is he?’

‘The doctor will come and talk to you.’

Jack nods.

‘I can tell you he is not in pain.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Is there anything I can get you?’

‘No, I´m fine. Thank you.’

The nurse leaves and Jack sits down again, taking Jack’s hand, careful for the thick bandages that are covering his wrists. They didn´t put on medical restraints, but Mac is wearing some strangely large mittens.

Hey kid, I’m here. You’re safe.’

He looks up when a doctor and an intern enter.

‘Mister Dalton? I’m doctor Chau and this is my intern doctor Easton. We operated on Mister Macgyver to stabilize his hyoid bone which was fractured. We will be keeping him on a ventilator until the swelling goes down. We are giving him steroids to help his body heal. So for now, we are keeping mister Macgyver sedated.’

‘Will he be alright?’

‘I am cautiously optimistic, but it will take some time to heal from this sort of injuries. He will have to take it easy for some time.’

‘OK.’

‘Why don´t you go home and…’

‘Out of the question. I stay with my boy.’

The doctor smiles tiredly, telling his assistant to give them some privacy.

‘I was called by Mathilda Webber and she told me that is what you would say. She told me you were also interrogated so I would like to keep you in observation. I admitted you in the bed next to Mister Macgyver. I was also told that she will bring your stuff over tomorrow morning, so I will send over a nurse to bring you some toiletries. Please, get some rest. Mister Macgyver will be sedated at least until tomorrow.’

‘Thanks doc.’

* * *

‘Come on kid, they weened you of the sedatives. It is time you wake up so I don´t have to worry so much. I know I rock the silver back look, but still.’

The medical staff enters to take care of Mac and Jack leaves the room to grab some breakfast. Since he is a mobile patient, he can get his breakfast in the small kitchenette of the ward. Mac fed through his NG-tube.

When he returns he feels marginally better but the day brightens when he hears the alarm of the ventilator. He has sadly enough, enough experience to know that the alarm means Mac is trying to breathe on his own. He can hear the nurse encouraging Mac. He hurries into the room and Mac is weakly struggling, trying to grab whatever is bothering him, but the mittens prevent him from being able to grab anything. Jack takes one of Mac´s hand in his and puts the other one on Mac’s head.

‘It’s OK, Mac, you’re in hospital. I’m here.’

The struggling stops almost immediately and the nurse who was drawing up something in a syringe, stops.

‘Wow, you’re good. You can stay.’

Jack gives Mac a smile, ‘can you open your eyes, kid?’

Mac’s eyes flutter but Jack can see the slivers of blue. He smiles, ‘there you are. You’re in hospital Mac, don’t try to talk, OK?’

Mac blinks twice.

‘Good, the nurse is getting a doctor.’

Mac lazily blinks up at Jack.

‘You’re doing good kid.’

Doctor Chau enters the room, followed by another doctor.

‘Hi Jack, hey Mac, good to see you awake. Doctor Francesca will do a quick check to see if we can get you of the ventilator.’

Mac blinks twice.

The two doctors perform their checks and inform Mac they are comfortable to extubate.

‘Mac, due to your injuries we are concerned that your throat may swell when we extubate and make breathing difficult. So we want to test by taking the cuff down. Jack told us you know how this works, is that correct?’

Mac blinks twice.

The cuff is deflated and Mac takes breaths on his own, but it is also clear it is wearing him down.

‘OK, Mac, you did great. I want you to rest and we will be back to extubate you.’

Mac’s eyes are already drooping so Jack carts his hand through Mac’s hair, ‘Go to sleep Mac, everything is going to be fine.’

* * *

_Epilogue_

‘You’re holding Back Jack. Stop treating me with kid gloves.’ Mac is clearly angry, his voice still hoarse and deeper than it used to be, the doctor cleared me.’

Mac circles Jack like a predator and Jack can see he is ready to attack. Jack has always been able to see what is going on in Mac’s head, to read his body language.

Mac makes an evasive move and goes in or the kill, but since Jack expects it and counter-acts instead of defending himself. He hates himself for it but Mac needs to learn a lesson in self-preservation. He takes Mac in a choke hold from behind. The moment Mac realizes waht’s happening, he panics.

‘Stop struggling Mac, it’s me.’

But Mac’s panic only increases and Jack is afraid he is going to hurt himself.

‘Mac, stop! It’s me. I’m not going to hurt you.’

Jack lets go, stepping away at the same time and Mac drops to the mat, gasping for air.

‘I hate to say it, but you are not ready to go into the field, Mac.’

‘Piss off, jack. I…’

‘You what, Mac? You refuse to talk to someone about what happened. What if this happens for real Mac?’

‘I’m fine Jack.’

‘You are anything but fine, hoss and I know. I was there, Mac. Hell, I’m not fine. I watched them kill you, Mac. And there was a god damn thing I could do to prevent it. I watched you die, several times.’

Jack stops talking when tears built in his eyes and he looks away.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t, what happened…’ Jack swallows thickly, ‘this wasn´t our fault, any of it, It was all Craen’s. But that doesn´t mean that we are fine. We aren´t.’

Mac nods. He knows and he knows Jack knows. He has been plagued by nightmares. We will need de-sensitivity training. They both should see a therapist. Well Matty will make them see one before they are allowed back into the field anyway.

‘You’re right. We are both not fine.’

Jack nods.

‘How about a beer and a movie at your place and we talk about it.’

‘Movie and a beer, how can I resist such an offer? Deal!’


End file.
